1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting program viewing program and particularly, to a broadcasting program viewing method using an electronic program guide (EPG) and a system thereof
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, television broadcasting stations for broadcasting television programs guide broadcasting time of the programs, and broadcast the corresponding programs according to the guided broadcasting time unless there is a particular reason. Therefore, many viewers check their preferable broadcasting programs among the broadcasting programs which were guided to be broadcast and the times, and view the preferred broadcasting program through a television and the like in the corresponding time slot.
For instance, the television broadcasting station delivers an electronic program guide (EPG, hereafter EPG) with the broadcasting program when conducting digital broadcasting. At this time, the digital television receives the EPG delivered from the broadcasting station, stores the received EPG, and guides the broadcasting programs which were too broadcast in the later time on the basis of the current date by displaying the stored EPG on the screen according to the request of the subscriber. At this time, the viewers view the corresponding program by performing subscription recording of the corresponding broadcasting program by checking the broadcasting program which is needed and broadcasting time according to the guide of the prescribed broadcasting program or receiving the program in the corresponding broadcasting time.
On the other hand, since the digital television is limited in its internal memory capacity, just the EPG of the current date and future date are conventionally stored, and the EPG of the past date is deleted by lack of the storage capacity.
Even through the EPG is provided, many viewers who live busily in the modern society can not frequently view the preferred broadcasting program in the corresponding broadcasting time slot.
Therefore, the television broadcasting station opens a homepage using the internet, and provides broadcasting programs which were broadcast in the present through the homepage, so that the viewers download the preferred broadcasting program by connecting to the homepage of the broadcasting station through the internet with their computer systems and view the downloaded broadcasting programs.
Also, the television broadcasting station performs on air broadcasting of broadcasting programs which are currently broadcast through the homepage, so that the viewers can watch the on air programs which are currently broadcast also through the terminal such as a computer system and the like as well as the television.
However, conventionally, for the viewers to view the broadcasting programs which are currently broadcast or were broadcast in the past, provided by the television broadcasting station by building the homepage, the viewers had to search the broadcasting program to be viewed by connecting to the homepage of the television broadcasting station with their terminals such as computer systems and the like. That is, since the viewers must perform many processes until they find their preferable program, it was very inconvenient for the viewers, and it took much time to find the broadcasting program to be viewed.